


同行

by daomo7



Category: From Hell, Sleepy Hollow (1999), Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Gen, 天朝现代CCTV AU, 微灵异向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 下班后，与同行的同行之路。





	同行

标题：同行  
原作：《断头谷》，《来自地狱》，提及《理发师陶德》  
角色：伊卡布，艾柏林，提及陶德  
点梗：@Kane. 【艾柏林和伊卡布对于“幻觉并不可靠”“要相信民主科学”的拌嘴小日常】  
警告：德普角色水仙，天朝现代CCXVAU，微灵异向  
摘要：下班后，与同行的同行之路。

 

 

“……今天的节目就到这里，观众朋友们，我们下期再见。”

机位的绿灯熄了，伊卡布松了口气，边埋头收拾东西边和陆续离开了演播室的同事们道别。然而最后离开的他抱着文件刚转过身，就看到了双手交叉杵在门口的另一个同事，艾柏林。

“这是谁编的剧本？”对方慢慢摇头，眼圈下的青色似乎又重了一层，“癔症，撒谎，梦游。你们掩饰真相的借口就这么几个反复用？”

一向好脾气的伊卡布难得板起脸，挺直脊背反驳：“事实真相就是那家人为了博眼球在说谎，他们自己也承认了。”

“才不，他们是受不了被那么多人涌过来打扰正常生活，宁愿被骂骗子也不肯再说实话了。”

伊卡布不想再和自己这个负责午夜电台节目的同事多说什么，这人灵异故事讲多了，自己也信以为真了。他干脆直接从对方身边挤过，顺便提醒："你来早了，节目录制要等到十一点半。"

“我今天醒得早，索性直接来公司。”对方不紧不慢地跟在他身后半步远一起走，“结果发现演播室里咖啡喝完了，就出来买，碰巧见你刚下班。”

“茶水间？”

"那儿的咖啡也喝完了，估计又是陶德干的。"

“夜猫子。”伊卡布低声抱怨另一个负责历史人物类节目的同事，完全忘了同样负责深夜档的自己也属于夜猫子一类。

“总好过巧克力。”艾柏林叹口气，“上次也是，咖啡喝完了，他居然为了提神硬是吃了一整板黑巧，介绍贝西·登克的那档节目播出之后台里都收到了不少电话，投诉主持人情绪过于激动——‘给青少年身心造成不良影响’。”

伊卡布没忍住，用咳嗽掩饰过笑声。

他们这几人的节目风格大相径庭，但从某方面来说都差不多。艾柏林的午夜恐怖故事，还有他自己的走近科学，都得竭力营造出恐怖气氛。至于陶德就不用额外营造了，他本人的气质已经足够加分。

两人来到电梯前，伊卡布伸手摁下按钮。门开了，艾柏林却抢在他眼前进了电梯。伊卡布怔了怔，才跟了进去，摁了一楼的按钮。

“你相信吗？”

电梯下降时艾柏林忽然问。

“什么？”

“你的稿子上写的那些东西。你真的相信只是混进了种子，或者仪器失灵？”

又来了。背对着他的伊卡布无声翻了个白眼，但也不好再板着脸，只是闷闷道：“至少我不相信这世上有用科学没法解释的事。即使有，那也只是现阶段的技术不够格而已。”

身后沉默了一会儿，年长些的男人才低声开口：“有时候我也是。比如名震一时的开膛手杰克案，虽然以此为蓝本衍生了不少版本的传说，但我认为那只不过是当时的刑侦手段极度落后，或者其他……人际原因。”

没想到对方会难得赞同自己的伊卡布愣了愣，一时不知该以何种情绪开口，最后只能犹豫道：“呃……对，当然。”

“不过你真的不相信这世上有超自然的东西吗？完全？”

电梯下降的速度似乎令人尴尬地慢，伊卡布盯着红色的数字不知所措。

“我想我还是别相信比较好，”最后他半开玩笑半认真道，“如果我真遇到那种‘东西’，我大概会吓晕过去吧。”

艾柏林很给面子地轻声笑了笑，听不出嘲讽意味的那种笑。

“帮我按个地下一层吧，我刚想起来我车里忘了东西。”

伊卡布依言摁下了-1按钮，与此同时一楼到了。

“那我先走了，明天见。”

“明天见。”艾柏林冲他的背影挥手，看着电梯门合上，却在地下一层到了时并没有出去，而是又按了一楼，才在门再次打开时出了电梯去买咖啡。

那个东西仍在他身后的角落里 背对着门口一动不动。

就在他提前一步进入电梯，挡住了伊卡布视线的角落里。

 

END


End file.
